Maybe
by babydon'tletmefall
Summary: "And maybe that boy didn't know that he would someday break your heart, the heart that you don't ever show, because in reality, you're really a weak, scared little girl in this big world." Slight DxC and DxG, Courtney-centric.


**True: Yo! ;) Well, I was bored, and I was thinking of that whole CxDxG (Wait, whatever happened to poor Trent? He's in this too. T.T) mess and this one-shot came into my head. Hope you like it!**

**Oh yes!**

**_IMPORTANT:_**** Did I get your attention? Good. This does NOT have spoilers; I really have _no_ idea what's going to actually happen. I don't know if/when Courtney's going to get voted off, AND DON'T TELL ME! OK! DO NOT TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS! T.T I hate spoilers and I just wanted you guys to know that this probably won't happen. Got it?**

**It's also in Court's POV, but you would've figured that out while you read it anyway... Yeah... So, it's _all_ in Courtney's POV, even the parts where instead of using you instead of I. It's still Court's POV. Ok? Even if it might not seem like it, it's like she's telling you a story.**

**Oh, and the italics in parenthesis (_like this)_ are Courtney's side thoughts just so you guys know.**

**OH YEAH! Read this guys, I know I didn't put any dialogue, I thought it'd ruin the story, I didn't even put any names, just a different kind of short one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, that's right, no punch line there, I'm tired, bear with me here.**

* * *

He swore he never hurt me, he said that he wouldn't be like all those other guys that I dated, that cheated on me, hurt me, broke up with me, left me crying. He said he wouldn't, _couldn't_, hurt me. He said I meant too much to him, that if he broke my heart, it'd break his.

Well guess what?

He **lied.**

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, a delinquent like him, a "prep" like me, and a _Goth_ girl that I just wanted to sink my nails into her _pale, tiny, fragile little neck._

I should've seen it coming, the way she stared at him when she thought others _(i.e. me!)_ weren't looking, the way his stare lingered on her a little longer than it should on just a **friend**. The way I saw them kissing behind my back, but I didn't tell anyone, because I couldn't, or else I'd break down crying. And Courtney A. Summers does _not_ cry, for it shows weakness.

In front of other people anyway.

And let's say, my father was right, one day I'd just break down, in front of everyone, lose all the respect I once had from high class lawyers, judges, doctors, _everyone._ But of course, he had to tell me that the day before he left, making me hate him forever. Making me want to prove him wrong, which of course just made my strive to succeed that much greater. Because, why would you listen to someone you hate? Why would you listen to someone who made you feel like you were his everything, his world, his heart, _everything, _and just tear it all down? Like he had no respect or care for you, ever. Breaking your heart, making you build up walls around yourself, to guard your heart, so only one person could come and tear it all down.

And maybe, that person was a boy, and maybe that boy (_and me, because of course, because being the idiot I was, I believed all his stupid lies!_) didn't know that he would someday break your heart, the heart that you don't ever show, because in reality, you're really a weak, scared little girl in this big world. But you don't want people to know that, you just want people to think you're strong. And that no one can break you, that seeing a delinquent kissing that girl _(that wasn't you)_ didn't break your weak heart into tiny pieces, so you pretend that that you don't cry every night because of it.

Hypothetically speaking of course.

So, when you get eliminated from a competition, you hide your sadness with surprise, you hide your shock _(and hurt, because of course, you can't show anyone that a delinquent could cause you any emotional pain) _with anger when you figure out that the love of my- I mean... your life voted you off.

See, there's a... difference, between my three eliminations.

The one on the island, I had no regrets, the one on TDA, I had regrets, but I knew I could get my ex-boyfriend back, because I just _knew_ he still loved me. This time... I had plenty of regrets; I _couldn't_ get him back, because he was in love, with another girl of course. With that Goth _witch_ that swore they were only friends... I thought she and I were becoming... Companions, maybe even friends. But she threw it all away, so she could be with **him.**

And this time...

I was alone.

* * *

**True: Awww... Didja like it? :D It was a little different style of writing then my usual, but I thought I'd try something new. What do you think? It was a little depressing... But I thought it was pretty good. ;) Just a short little one-shot. But it could've been better.**

**And I know there were some grammar mistakes, but that's how I wanted it to be, so don't tell me about those. **

**See that little blue button? (I think it's blue...) CLICK IT!**

**Now review! :D You guys have no idea how much it means to me to know you guys are reading this. ;) **

**Peace, Love, and Happiness.**

**~True**


End file.
